Technical Field
The present exemplary embodiments relates to a vehicle floor portion structure.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2013-184569 discloses a structure in which a reinforcing member (a tunnel lower reinforcement) is provided in a tunnel portion (a tunnel) of a floor panel, at a vehicle front side of cross-members that span between the tunnel portion and rockers. The reinforcing member forms a closed cross section with the tunnel portion. JP-A No. 2012-166710 discloses a structure in which a reinforcing member (a tunnel upper reinforcement) is provided above a tunnel.
In these conventional technologies, because the reinforcing member is provided at the tunnel portion, when there is a side collision of the vehicle (hereinafter referred to using the term “during a side impact of the vehicle” as appropriate), a collision load transmitted from the tunnel portion to the reinforcing member is transmitted to the opposite side from the side at which the impact occurs.
However, in these conventional technologies, when a collision load is inputted to a cross-member during a side impact, stress is concentrated at a joining portion between the tunnel and the cross-member, and the collision load may not be transmitted to the reinforcing member efficiently.